In gas turbine engines, fuel is delivered from a source of fuel to a combustion section where the fuel is mixed with air and ignited to generate hot combustion products defining working gases. The working gases are directed to a turbine section. The combustion section may comprise one or more stages, each stage supplying fuel to be ignited. It has been found that the production of NOx gases from the burning fuel can be reduced by providing fuel downstream from the main combustion zone. A prior art method of delivering fuel to the downstream section of the combustion section includes providing “pig-tailed” fuel supply tubes. Such tubes are undesirable as they take up space in the combustion section and are subject to being buffeted by the high velocity air that flows across them.